


In The Darkness, Find Me

by littleartemis, the_gabih



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean, Past Abuse, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gabih/pseuds/the_gabih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor's known for bringing stray werewolves back to their pack. He's never brought a cat home before, but Dean's an exception, and it soon becomes obvious why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The howl comes from Benny just after sunrise. Castiel lifts his head, but waits to be called back before he moves. By the time he reaches the main clearing, he expects he will have missed a good part of whatever’s being discussed, whatever threat they face- instead, Benny’s only just appearing through a break in the trees. Behind the other sentry is Victor, padding along slowly, and behind him… Castiel squints.

 _Victor_ , Naomi asks, with rather more curiosity than annoyance in her voice.  _Why, exactly, have you brought a cat here?_

Victor’s known for taking in strays. His master’s children gave the werewolf an inscription on his collar that offered him the run of the town after he died, and Victor’s all but doubled the size of their pack with the number of maltreated werewolves he’s brought with him since, but there’s never been a werecat before, and everyone’s staring openly. The cat shifts closer to Victor, looking around warily, and suddenly Castiel notices the scars just hidden beneath its fur, how skinny he looks- and how very young.

 _Because its owner is the most sadistic son of a bitch I’ve ever encountered,_  Victor tells them emphatically.  _I couldn’t just leave him there._

 _Uh-huh._  Naomi steps forward and slinks round to regard the cat more closely, sniffing him all over. He looks like he’s about ready to bolt, but holds his ground.  _Do you have a name?_  Naomi asks him eventually, much softer than when she was talking to Victor. The cat’s injuries have presumably not escaped her attention.

 _Dean._  The voice is quiet, subdued, even mentally where no humans can hear it.  _Dean Winchester_.

 _Well, Dean._  Naomi pads back round to his front. The cat flinches when the pack alpha licks his forehead, but he doesn’t move further than that.  _Welcome to the pack._

There are a few murmurs from the wolves around them- dissent, whispers asking how cruel the master of a catboy could really be when those pets were bought as show toys rather than grunt workers as wolves were, whether the cat’s behaviour had somehow warranted his treatment, but Naomi’s growl shuts them all up quick.

She calls Samandriel forward and Castiel watches approvingly- the omega is perhaps the gentlest in their pack, cheerful but not overwhelmingly so. If the cat is omega (and while his scent is muted, Castiel suspects he is), Samandriel would be an excellent choice of companion for him. Naomi directs him to take Dean to his home, and Samandriel’s shy smile suggests that he doesn’t mind the order too much. The cat looks between him and Victor, and when the latter nods, they walk away together, Victor leading the way as the crowds part before them.

The whole pack watches them go, but as Castiel and Benny leave to return to their posts, he thinks he sees something other than pure curiosity in the other wolf’s eyes. The same quality that’s currently taking residence in his own head. Victor seems rather more attached than usual to this latest stray, too, and between him and Benny, Castiel may have some competition for the cat’s attentions, should he choose to give them to any of them.

He looks forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This began life as a gift for littleartemis, but we got to discussing our headcanons for it, and it quickly grew into a collaborative project. She'll be posting the next chapter, I'll post the one after that, and so on and so forth. Enjoy! - the_gabih


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of past Dean/Alastair, as well as abuse. - littleartemis

Truth be told, Victor had been watching the young werecat for a while now. Years even. Ever since he had shown up in town as Alastair’s prized pet he had watched him. 

No one locally trusted the man, he was known for his sadism, but seeing Dean like this makes the wolf wish he had ripped the man’s throat out years ago. 

It had taken some time to just get Dean coaxed out of hiding, longer to even have him approach someone. Rachel had asked him to stay with her, the young beta needing someone to keep Dean calm. For that matter get Dean to shift into his human form so that they could both assess the damage done to the boy. She had left the room for a while to collect healing supplies just so Victor would have space for this.

He knew Dean wasn’t all too young, late teens at most though they never discussed anything like that. He would have to ask him when Dean was feeling up to it. What scared him was knowing that this boy had a childhood of being passed from home to home, of being discarded and abused.

What he could coax from the werecat were things that gave him nightmares; his parents dying in a fire set by hunters (or poachers, neither knew which), and then taken as a kit to be sold. Dean had a spirit – or used to – it ended with him at Alastair’s as the man was the only one who would take the boy. 

Victor wished he hadn’t, that he’d rescued the boy and killed his abuser.

Even more now with Dean shaking like a leaf as he shifted into human form he wanted to rip the humans throat out. “It’s okay Dean, it’s going to be okay. Rachel won’t hurt you.” His voice trails, surveying the omega’s body.

Derogatory words like ‘bitch’ and ‘slut’ were carved into the boys skin, the damage looking like it ran deep. He could see bruises littering the teens body, in the shape of handprints around his neck. At some places there were marks of a whip separating Dean’s skin, or some form of binding cutting too deep into his skin at his wrists, ankles and neck. 

If he didn’t have a pack to protect, Victor would run back to Alastair’s home and kill the man.

The sob followed by a hiccup brought the wolf back to the present and he was pulling Dean into his arms, a soothing hand dragging along his back. “Shh, shh kitten, it’s okay, I’m here. You’re safe; he won’t ever hurt you again. I promise.” Eyes closed tight he wished he could make the werecat truly feel safe, stop his trembling and end his fear. 

He had risked his life to bring the boy here, and would do it again in a heartbeat. 

“How is he?” The voice from the entrance to Rachel’s office caused both of them to tense. He felt the beginnings of Dean shifting, going into flight mode. Only his hand on the boys back kept him from fully shifting as he looked over to where Benny was in the doorway.

“The damage is worse than I thought. We were lucky to get him out.” Victor keeps his voice soft, trying not to wince as he felt Dean’s nails dig into his chest. He was half form, slitted eyes looking at Victor’s fearfully as his large ears folded back. The way his tail flickered would be cute if he didn’t know that meant Dean was upset. 

Rachel moved into the room, a tub of healing salve in hand, looking from Benny to Victor. “While your concern is appreciated I will need you to leave. Dean is distressed enough as it is; I only have Victor here as he seems to be the only one to calm him. I need to do my job and for that I need Dean relaxed. I’ll have a report of damage – physical at least – ready after I’m done here. I’m sure Naomi will want to know just what we’re bringing into the pack.”

Benny nods, looking to Victor and nodding once more before leaving. It’s a few minutes later that Dean relaxes and settles in the wolf’s hold. He shifts back to human, eyes closing as the wolf gently strokes his hair, placing a kiss to his temple. He rocks back and forth, humming gently, smiling as Rachel draws near. 

“Looks like you’re not the only healer I’ll be consulting.” His voice trails off, hushing Dean when the cat tenses as Rachel applies the salve to his back. 

“Anna will have her work cut out for her, but I’m sure you can do more for him than she or I can.” The wolf’s brows knit together in confusion, looking to her. “She can only listen, and I can only mend wounds of the flesh, the best medicine for wounds of the heart is love.” She looks him in the eyes as she says this before looking to Dean again, fingers tracing along the scars. 

He thinks on this as he watches her, how she tenderly she moves taking care not to startle or frighten the teen. When it’s over she wraps the worst in bandages, placing a gentle kiss to his head. “I expect you will be keeping him with you?”

Victor nods in answer and she hands him some medicine for him, “I have tea too if you’d like; to help calm him. I expect he will be frightened, and have many nightmares.” He can only nod numbly in answer once more and she leaves to get what she needs, placing it in his hands, the werecat fast asleep against his chest. 

“I will need to check on him in a couple days, I think I have something to at least smooth out the scars. They may fade in time if we’re lucky, he is young after all.” Victor’s gaze shifts from her to Dean as she says this, swallowing hard. “He will heal, Victor.”

“I know. I just can’t help but wish I had saved him sooner. Even if the best opening was recently.” His voice trails off before he meets her gaze, “Can you give me something to carry this in? I suspect I will need to carry Dean home.” His smile is fond and she nods.

“You did what you could, remember that and remember he needs you, okay?”

He gives only a grunt in acknowledgement though he keeps smiling as the teen curls against his chest, nuzzling him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Now, Dean, go!”

Flames lick at his heels as he runs, carrying a brother who’s only a little smaller than him by the scruff of his neck. The weight drags at him, Sam’s cries filling the air until they’re broken up by shouts and jostling and hands ripping the two of them apart. Hands become nails become knives, and he doesn’t know where Sammy is, he’s failed, he’s let everyone down, and when the blood runs down his sides, when the pain becomes a constant presence, he takes it all, because it’s what he deserves.

 _Daddy’s little girl. Slutty little bitch._ The voices are myriad and Dean’s long since learned not to snap back. It hurts, though. It hurts, and he can’t help it- he kicks out, curling himself into a ball to protect himself from the fists he knows are coming.

_Little whore._

Dean.

_Worthless._

Dean!

_I carved you-_

“Dean, wake up!”

The hand on his arm is barely touching it- more hovering, really, like its owner isn’t sure what to do with it. Dean blinks awake to see Samandriel leaning over him worriedly, looking as though he’s on the cusp of either attempting to hug Dean or fleeing the room.

To be honest, Dean’s not sure which he’d prefer. “Shit,” he mutters. “Sorry. Sorry, I’m so sorry.” Because he’s pretty sure his foot connected with something when he kicked, and as far as he’s concerned, Samandriel shaking his head is just confirmation of the fact.

“It’s okay,” he says, though the tremor in his voice suggests otherwise. “I, uh. Do you want me to get Victor?”

Who’s probably asleep by now, given it’s... Dean checks the clock on his bedside table. Half past two in the morning, Jesus. “Nah, it’s fine. I’m fine. I just...  yeah. Nightmares, y’know?”

Samandriel bites his lip, then shakes his head. “Not really. I mean, some of the others get them, but I grew up free. Life wasn’t perfect, but I never had any _really_ bad stuff happen to me.” He pauses. “Are you sure you don’t want Victor? Or that tea Rachel gave you?”

“I’m fine,” Dean assures him. Samandriel’s hand falls away as the werecat shifts into a sitting position, the comforter bunched up around his waist. “Really. I’m used to it. Just need to get back to sleep.”

“Okay,” says Samandriel, although he sounds far from convinced. “If you’re sure... Just make sure to call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will,” Dean says, and Samandriel doesn’t call him out on the bullshit promise as he backs out of the room. Dean has no intention of calling for help. He’s done that already, and it’s got him here, and he’s grateful for it, but he refuses to be a burden. He’s imposing on Samandriel enough already- staying in his house, eating his food, waking him up in the dead of night- he doesn’t need to add nannying duties to the list. And Victor... Victor’s done enough. More than enough. Dean is forever in his debt, he doesn’t need to pile it on further. Let the alpha sleep.

Dean, meanwhile, is determined to stay awake. Not to avoid the nightmares- he wasn’t lying when he said he was used to those- but to avoid causing further upset. He’s already apparently been loud enough to wake other people, he’s not about to repeat that. Instead, he pads over to the window, pulling the curtains back and staring out. There are books downstairs he could read, if he gets downstairs quietly enough to get them without Samandriel noticing, but again, that would be an imposition. Not his place. So instead, he stares out over what he supposes is now his home.

The place’s story began when Naomi’s owner freed her when she was a cub, from what little of the explanation Dean remembers overhearing while Victor fed him dinner.

Wait, no. Pup. She was a pup, not a cub. He’s among wolves now, he needs to remember this stuff.

Anyway. Her owner had been one of those rare benevolent types. The man had freed her, his daughter had married her, and they’d a litter of their own- Samandriel, Inias, Ion and Esper- before the humans died in a car crash, leaving Naomi their holiday home business. The pack lands had once been a place for humans to stay and ‘get away from it all’, now it was a haven for werewolves to take a far more needed (and often permanent) break from human society.

And now here he was. A cat surrounded by those who had ostensibly had it far worse than him, having been given the hard labour, the jobs no humans wanted, or even the illegal stuff like being made to fight in wrestling rings. His welcome had not been entirely warm, and to be entirely honest, Dean couldn’t blame them. He had at least had a warm bed to curl up in most nights. A roof over his head. Enough food to eat, when master wasn’t angry with him. And when there hadn’t been, well. He’d deserved that.

Samandriel’s home is one of the larger houses, a little way back from the shores of the lake. The trees surrounding it shelter it from view, unless the person looking goes right out to a very specific spot on the lake, and it’s a feature that makes Dean feel oddly safe. He doesn’t think Alastair will be able to track him here- Meg had said she’d draw his attention away, and Victor had been careful to cover their tracks while they were on the move- but that thought’s the logical one, and the primal part of his brain still wants him to shift, to revert to cat form and be ready to run at a moment’s notice, and so anything that provides even an illusion of greater safety is a plus.

Watching the moonlight playing over the water gets kinda old after a while, and it’s colder out here than in the city, so Dean retreats back to his bed, curling up in the comforter with his back to the headboard.  His eyes are drooping, but he manages to stay awake until the first rays of sunlight start creeping up over the trees, at which point his body betrays him, slumping against the headboard and dragging him down into sleep.

-

In all honesty, Samandriel probably doesn’t _need_ the groceries Castiel was carrying. They made a run to the nearest town only a week or so ago, and they’d bought plenty of things then.

But in fairness, they hadn’t known at the time that Samandriel would be taking in a stray. One that, by the looks of things, is going to need a great deal of nourishment over the next few weeks. He’s just looking out for the newest addition to the pack, that’s all.

Samandriel looks happy enough to see him, at least, whether the supplies are needed or not. He beams at Castiel, pulling him in for a hug so that it’s only when he draws back that Castiel spots the bags under his eyes.

“You okay?” he asks, because he knows his brother-in-law. Well, quasi-brother-in-law. It’s Inias Hester’s mated to, but Samandriel was like a brother long before that, and the nuances of human ways of naming different parts of their family tree still escape Castiel. Either way, Samandriel usually sleeps like a log and wakes up as possibly the most cheerful member of the pack. For him to do anything else is almost unheard of.

“I’m fine,” he tells him. “Just a little tired. Dean, uh...” Samandriel’s eyes flick to the stairs- he looks a little guilty about divulging any kind of information about his new house guest. “Well, it was kind of a rough night for him.”

Castiel nods- that isn’t too surprising. He’s had a few runaway alphas staying with him in the past, and they’ve all come with their share of sleepless nights. Hell, he’s been a runaway alpha, and the memories of his life as a slave in the army still keep him up some nights. “How is he now?”

“Sleeping, last I checked.” Samandriel takes a couple of bags from him and leads the way through to the kitchen. “He’s sitting up though, so his neck’ll probably be killing him when he wakes up. I would have tried moving him, but I didn’t want to wake him.”

“That’s fair. Have you got everything you need for him? Sheets, towels...?”

“Erm. We could do with some extra towels, maybe? But I might get those myself- no offence, but I think an alpha’s scent on them might just freak him out right now.”

“None taken.” Though Castiel will admit to feeling a tiny bit put out. Nevertheless, he rallies himself quickly enough. “Would you like me to make lunch?”

“If you do it quickly, maybe? Again, it’s not that I- I mean, the only alpha he’s been comfortable around so far is Victor. Benny tried visiting them when Rachel was looking him over last night, and it freaked him out pretty badly.”

“Alright then. Quesadillas sound good to you?”

“Quesadillas always sound good to me,” Samandriel grins, hopping onto one of the barstools as Castiel starts pulling tortillas and cheese and guacamole out of the bags. (He’d have made the last one himself, but as much as he wants to see Dean again, if his presence is likely to make the werecat uncomfortable, then he’s better off making it quick.)

Soon there’s the semi-regular swish-flap of tortillas being turned over amid the sizzling hiss of the oil, and it hardly takes any time at all before he’s sliding the first quesadilla onto Samandriel’s plate. The younger werewolf’s been picking at the cheese Castiel gave him to grate, squirreling bits of it away to nibble on, but he can hardly begrudge him that, so he keeps his reaction to a playful slap of his fingers when he encounters it.

He’s not so distracted from his original purpose in visiting, however, that he doesn’t notice the eyes watching them from the top of the stairs. He doesn’t acknowledge them, though- for one thing, he doesn’t want to frighten Dean away, and for another, well. There’s a small, very selfish part of him that wants to stay until Samandriel or Dean ask him to leave, however awkward his presence. But he’d like to think it’s the former that’s motivating him more than the latter, and he’s rewarded a few minutes later when Dean appears on the stairs in cat form.

Samandriel only notices when he appears in the kitchen, but before he can throw Castiel out, Dean leaps up onto the chair next to the younger werewolf, sniffing curiously at the food on his plate. Both wolves are frozen for a moment, but then Samandriel tears off a piece of his quesadilla and offers it to Dean. The cat stares at him, but takes it, and seems pleased enough by it if the way he looks back at the plate is any indication. A smile appears on Samandriel’s face, and he tears the rest of the quesadilla into bite-sized chunks before pushing it in Dean’s direction, smearing a little guacamole on a couple of pieces for him to taste. The cat’s eyes widen at that, and when eating from the barstool proves more trouble than it’s worth, he climbs up onto the table, the faintest of purrs emanating from his throat while he eats. Samandriel’s smile grows broader, more delighted.

“Well,” he says. “I suppose that means you should stay for a bit, if he likes your cooking so much.”

Castiel finds himself grinning. “I suppose so.”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel doesn't leave right away, instead he stays wanting to push the boundaries. The werecat interests him and seems to make it glaringly clear if something is too much. He won't let the alpha near him, hisses and bats at him if Cas even tries to touch him but he purrs loudly when Samandriel strokes tentatively behind the cats ears. It's almost overwhelming how endearing Dean is like this, back arched and pawing at the table as the omega wolf spoils him with attention.

The alpha watches for a while before making more food for them setting two more quesadillas out for the omegas before cooking himself up some. The loud purring keeps distracting him but he keeps focused, comforting himself knowing Dean is content around him in his cat form at least.

What surprises him is when he turns to find Dean sitting in half form on the table, tail swaying as Samandriel keeps playing with the teens ears. 

Cocking a brow he eats his own food, watching them quietly. The sound of others at the door has him wincing, looking from one omega to the other before going to it to see just what's going on, not all that surprised to find Benny and Victor on the other side.

"I told you we wouldn't be the only ones thinking of checking in on him." Victor scolds before shoving past Castiel in a rush to check on the cat. The other two follow behind once the door to the home is closed, a sigh coming from Samandriel once they're all together. 

"Three alphas paying a visit, I'd make a joke about how sad it is you're not visiting me but I'm more concerned about how tense you are making him." He nods towards the cat at the end of the table who was hissing at them. "You can't just all storm in like that, especially considering the circumstances." His voice trails off and he looks over to Castiel, the look almost accusatory. 

"They invited themselves in." It's the only means of defense the alpha had, hands up and watching as Victor slowly approaches the hissing omega cat. "I can't exactly stop a rampaging alpha." Well that was a lie, but Victor would have come in either way and stopping him with force would have agitated Dean further.

It's unsurprising that the werecat lets Victor pick him up, being more used to him than the others. He curls up on the man's shoulder, nosing at his neck and Cas feels a tinge of jealousy at this. His eyes meet the other alphas for a moment and he looks away at the narrowed eyes of the other wolf, like Victor can tell just what unsavory thoughts are on his mind. 

He would never hurt Dean, but naturally they all have to be careful with Dean's history. 

Especially if feelings are to become involved. 

~!~

Victor corners Castiel while Samandriel sits with the omega, helping him get used to Benny's company. Right now Victor's priority is finding out just what the other alphas intentions are, because while Benny and Cas were his friends he did not know if he could trust them with Dean.

"I saw that look." His words are harsh, he knows that before he even sees Castiel tense while cleaning the dishes for Samandriel. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit Cas, you looked like you wanted to spread Dean out and tie him. And while I know you're not Alastair, I don't trust anyone with him, not even myself because we don't know how he'll be with an alpha." He sighs, running a hand over his head wishing for a moment he had hair to run fingers through in frustration. 

"What I want, and what I do are two completely different things. I'm here to help Dean get comfortable among our pack, and ease his transition and healing. I've no intention of pursuing a sexual relationship unless I know he's interested or ready for that matter." Castiel rested his hands on the counter, hanging his head as he stared at the sink, refusing to meet the other alphas eyes. "I understand your concerns, I do, but I won't hurt him. I was prepared to leave if Dean was too uncomfortable with me around. It was surprising enough that he came down even just in his cat form." 

Finally he pushed from the sink, looking to the other. "I know you worry but you have to trust me. I will not do anything he doesn't want. I won't even let him know my feelings. It's better for him to settle and decide who he wants, don't you agree?" He gives the other alpha a weak smile, breathing a sigh of relief when the other nods in agreement. "He can choose who he wants for an alpha, or even a beta. I'm sure you have some attraction to him as well, so I guess it's best man wins."

They startle hearing laughter come from Samandriel's living room that's definitely not the omega wolf before staring at each other. "Sounds like Benny's winning." Victor grunts out as Castiel laughs. 

Cas sets the towel down and both move towards the living room, finding Dean stretched out on one of Samandriel's couches, a foot in Benny's hands as the alpha gently massages them. 

"You should have seen the look on his face though, it was as though the pole had come out of nowhere." Cas' face goes red as Benny talks, knowing where this is going. "Victor and I had seen it coming and moved to dodge it but Cas, Cas runs right into it and stares at it in a daze like the gods had placed it there just to get in his way. He even barked at it! Damn pole did nothing to offend him other than exist." 

Dean laughs again, leg twitching as Benny's thumb drags up the bottom of his foot. He's watching Benny closely but other than that he seems completely comfortable where he is, chewing on his bottom lip as he listens. 

The story is over though because Cas comes into the room, cheeks flaming and curing both Victor and Benny who are grinning at him. "I think a better story would be the one about you stumbling over yourself trying to tell Andrea you wanted to mate with her."

It was Benny's turn to turn as red as a tomato this time, and Dean just laughed louder.


End file.
